


Mobile Legends - but make it Mulan

by BeachBunny



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Disney Movies, F/M, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Mulan (1998) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Mulan has just come out, and Silvanna's Pure Heroine skin is coming out soon, so why not?War is coming soon. The Imperial Army has called out for one man from every family to fight. Granger and Alucard have signed up, including a mysterious blonde man.
Relationships: Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mobile Games Fanfictions





	1. Part 1

[](https://ibb.co/W06K2Vk)

Granger counts out the gold coins carefully, as the old man twists his hands. Finally Granger looks up.

"Yes, all seems to be in order."

The old man sighs in relief, as he passes over a white scroll wrapped with ribbon to Granger - the scroll that had been the bane of the family. A tiny girl peeks behind the trousers of the old man, while a young boy of about 22 stands close by.

"Thank you for this." the old man says gratefully. Granger nods back. The younger boy steps up and extends his right hand.

"Thank you." he says too. Granger looks at the hand before shaking it, feeling the smooth skin of the other man's palm.

It was like this boy had never done a single day of labour in his life. Granger felt his own calluses on his hands, borne from hard work and labour and violin playing. While this boy had probably never toiled in the sun, lounging in his fancy pale blue house with high ceilings.

But Granger didn't say a word. It didn't matter to him. Men like these were the ones who paid men like Granger to go to war on their behalf, while they sat in their rich homes and worried about things like restaurants and second wives and taxes.

And with rumours of a war coming soon, every single family was decreed to send one man from their family to serve in the army. The rich ones could buy their way out, paying someone else to report on their behalf. The rich ones were the ones Granger targeted.

And Granger was pleased with what he got.

Hoisting the bag of gold on his shoulder, he left for the marketplace. His best pal Alucard was already there, ogling a new pair of blue boots on display.

"How you'd do?" Alucard asked. Granger dropped the bag of gold on the cobblestone path.

"Good. 32,000 gold."

Alucard whistled. "Nice. I didn't get that much. But my family threw in a few diamonds for me." Granger rolled his eyes at Alucard's 'my family' joke. It had become an ongoing joke between them, that they had so many families. Because, in truth, they didn't.

They were both orphans in the first war. The first war that claimed so many lives, including Alucard's parents and Granger's parents. Both boys were sent to the nearby Monastery cum orphanage, which is where they had met.

They'd trained together side-by-side, and whenever the recruitment scrolls came from the Imperial Army, they took the opportunity to bargain with rich families to send them on behalf of their children. 

Most families were only too quick to take up their offer, none of their children ever having shot a gun or thrown an axe or swung a blade.

"Should I get these?" Alucard turns back to the shiny blue boots that had taken his fancy.

"Will you wear them?" Granger asks. "You must have a hundred boots by now."

"Yeah but these are blue." Alucard says. "They match my coat!"

Granger rolls his eyes again.

***

The camp was bustling when they got there. Men mingled around, carrying leather bags, laughing and slapping each other's backs. Some had set up chess boards, others were busy unpacking.

Granger and Alucard march up to join a long queue of men.

"The Fu Family." Alucard hands his scroll when he reaches the front. The sitting man looks at the scroll and nods, scribbling something with his quill.

"The Han family." Granger says as he hands over his scroll. The sitting man nods and scribbles, then gives them some gear for their own tents. The duo find a spot to pitch their tents, Granger taking a spot slightly further away from the others.

"Hey, look at me!" a dark skinned man with shockingly white hair does a handstand, switching his body weight from one hand to another, shaking his free hand at another at a fair red-headed man.

"Vale, stop that!" the man with fiery-red hair laughs. "Show-off!"

The man called Vale doesn't stop immediately, still switching his body weight between his hands, before deftly hopping to his feet. "Bet you can't do that, Valir!"

"I can do a lot of things you can't." Valir smirked.

They get distracted by a tall thin man walking past them. His blonde hair is tied up in a bun, but that's not what draws their eyes. The man is puffing his cheeks up, his arms swinging awkwardly at his sides. Granger is reminded of an animal trying to puff itself up to make itself look bigger and more threatening than it really is.

The man walks past Vale and Valir, and the latter rolls his eyes and sticks his leg out. The tall thin man comes crashing down to the ground, as Valir sniggers. The thin man gets up, shaken, and turns towards Valir with his fists raised as though to fight him. Vale, sensing animosity, steps in between with his hand raised.

"Hey, hey!" he says in a lighthearted manner. "Sorry about that, totally a mistake." He brushes off some stray dust from the thin man's shoulder, though he flinches when Vale touches his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Uhh... yeah." the thin stranger says. "I'm fine. I just got here though, where should I go?"

"First time?" Vale says as Valir leers, spitting at the ground. "You need your scroll."

"Ah!" he fumbles for a moment, searching his pockets before producing a scroll wrapped with a blue ribbon. "Uhh, I'm from the Fa family."

"Cool. But you gotta give it to the guy over there." Vale points to the man who still had a long queue of people lining up for him.

"Oh. Uh, okay. Thanks."

"I'm Vale, by the way." Vale holds out his hand.

"I'm Sil... Silverio." Silverio clears his throat as he shakes Vale's hand. "See you later."

Vale waits till Silverio has walked away far enough before he turns to Valir. "That was mean of you."

"Meh. He'll feel the heat of the inferno soon." Valir digs his ear.

"Why?" Alucard can't help asking. Vale and Valir turn to look at him.

"Because Zilong is gonna kick his ass." Valir sniggers. "He won't last a day."

"Captain Zilong is commanding our battalion?" Granger asks. Captain Zilong is famed far and wide, for being one of the most demanding captains of the Imperial Army.

"Yeah." Valir says, relaxed. 

Granger and Alucard exchange a glance. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training begins.

The atmosphere was light the next morning. Men mingled around, getting to know each other, eating porridge and stretching. 

A loud and very commanding voice rang out. 

“Soldiers!” 

Everyone dropped what they were doing to assemble in straight lines. 

“You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning!” the Captain’s voice rang out in the bright morning air. He came forward, taking off his top, “Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me.”

Ah. So this was the infamous Captain Zilong.

Granger and Alucard look straight ahead, but it’s clear that some of the men weren’t as used to being soldiers as they were. Some of the men were staring unashamedly at the captain as he disrobed, leaving just his pants. 

His brunette ponytail flowed in the gentle breeze, and his six-pack glistened in the morning sun. A pale silver-haired man even leaned so far forward till the man next to him elbowed him to get back into position.

Captain Zilong slung a bow over his shoulder as he walked past the row, assessing the men.

“You!” Captain Zilong called out. “Step forward!” 

A giant of a man stepped forward, his muscles rippling. “Soldier, what’s your name?” 

“Baxia.” was the answer.

“Baxia,” Zilong repeated, drawing the bow back and aiming right at Baxia, but instead of releasing it at the poor soldier, he switched his aim to a long wooden pole that stuck out on the ground. 

The arrow whizzed through the air, getting stuck right at the top of the pole. It was at least 30 feet high.

“Help me get that arrow down, will you?”

Baxia moved to climb the pole, but the Captain stopped him.

“One moment… you seem to be missing something?” Zilong’s voice rang out, coming towards Baxia with two round golden-coloured rocks, with strings tied around them. The Captain hung each rock on Baxia’s wrists. 

“This represents discipline, and this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow.”

“You want me to get up there? With this?” Baxia is confused, looking at the rocks swinging from each of his wrists, then at the Captain, then at the arrow high above.

“Yes.” 

Baxia began climbing the pole, and Granger saw his muscles rippling in the breeze. He made a valiant effort… but it’s not enough. For all his strength, Baxia was pulled down by the rocks swinging from his wrists.

Captain Zilong forced each of the others to take their turn.

No one comes even close to the arrow. Alucard even tried a second time, but it’s in vain as he fell back down to the ground on his ass.

A small man (almost a boy, really) is the closest, as he scaled the pole. He’s nimble, almost like a squirrel, Granger thinks. But the round gold coins weigh him down, and his arm strength isn’t enough to carry the weight. He finally flops down to the ground, defeated. 

“We’ve got a long way to go.” Captain Zilong rubbed his neck. And so, they began. 

It was very quick to see those who had served in the Army before, and those who were experiencing this for the first time. Granger and Alucard are the few who are able to keep up with the training, and even they struggled with some of the harder aspects of training. 

Captain Zilong was certainly living up to his reputation of being extremely demanding, as he observed each and every soldier as they ran through obstacle courses, shot arrows, lifted weights and fought each other with sticks. 

The red-haired man Valir struggled with balance, whereas those like the nimble man and Silverio, lacked strength.

Captain Zilong nodded his approval as the pale silver-haired man called Ling showcased his incredible speed and stamina, jumping from rock to rock as they crossed a wide river. But he shook his head in disappointment as Ling lagged behind when they carried sand weights back and forth.

All in all, it was a hard day. 

“Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?!” the Captain’s disapproving voice rang out. 

“No sir!” the voices rang out as they answered his rhetorical question.

Finally, the Captain dismissed them for the day. It was dinnertime and they were starving, as they grabbed trays of food rations in the mess hall. 

Granger and Alucard sit down at a table, and they’re quickly joined by a few others. 

“Hey, come sit with us!” Vale waves Silverio over. He comes, hesitatingly, together with the small boy who had come closest to the arrow. 

“I’m Harith,” the boy introduces himself.

“How old are you, Harith?” Granger asks curiously. 

“Fifteen.” 

Fifteen! No one knows what to say after that. They all stuck to safer topics afterwards. 

It turns out Harith spent his childhood climbing trees, which was why he was so nimble. Not only that, he was fairly smart too.

“Did you see that blonde guy, Lancelot?” Valir laughed. “If I didn’t know better, I would think he’s a woman!” 

Silverio, who was sitting directly opposite to Granger, stiffened. Granger looked up at the reaction, wondering. But Silverio did nothing else, and simply ate quietly, avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

Everyone else laughed at Valir’s comment, remembering the blonde curly-haired soldier named Lancelot and his rather feminine face. But this was a group of men. No women fought in the war.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who else you're hoping to see in this story!


	3. Part 3

“What do you think of Vale?” Alucard asked.

“Asset.” Granger replied from where he was lying down, throwing a brown rattan ball in the air and catching it.

“Valir?”

“Maybe a liability.” 

“He’s really strong though.”

“Yeah but he’s got a smart mouth. Zilong’s a traditional military man. He won’t tolerate it for long.”

“Alucard considers. “True. Maybe a liability.” 

The duo were going through their fellow camp soldiers. They had learnt early on that it was a good idea to align themselves with the right people. Teamwork was an important aspect on the battlefield, and the right people were the ones they could count on to work together. 

So training was usually the best time to source out people who made good teammates, and usually assess the stronger ones. 

Granger and Alucard had learnt the hard way that it was not a good idea to align themselves with soldiers who were too independent. Those kinds of soldiers liked to go off by themselves instead of helping to protect each other on the battlefield, or keeping a watch out for each other. 

“What about Harith?”

“Liability.” Granger answers immediately.

“I kind of like him.” Alucard muses. Granger sits up. Harith was one of those who struggled the most. While he was light on his feet, he could barely keep up with anything else. 

“He’s tiny.” Granger says disbelievingly. “You think he can protect your side when an enemy’s sword is coming down on you? And he barely has any arm strength.” 

“Yeah but he’s smart.” Alucard defends himself. “He’s got ideas. Didn’t you hear him talking today? He thinks outside the box.” 

“Hmm.” Granger muses. 

“It’s not always about working hard, it’s about working smart.” Alucard reminds his friend. 

“True.” Granger lies back down and resumes throwing and catching his ball. “Maaaybe an asset, then. Still early to say.” 

“He’s only fifteen.” Alucard says quietly. “He probably volunteered himself instead of letting his father come here.”

Granger remained impassive. _He_ wasn’t that much older when he lost his own parents, and learnt that the world was very hard to survive in. 

“What do you think of Silverio?” Alucard asks. 

Granger thinks. Silverio was a bit of a wildcard, honestly. He was tall but skinny, and was one of those who struggled _a lot_ during the training, both in weights and during the runnings. He was quiet, which was fine, but he was just... too independent. Always alone.

“Liability.” 

***

“Ow!” Alucard yelped, annoyed. He wiped sweat off his shirtless chest and glared at Granger, who had elbowed his ribs. 

Granger gestured, and Alucard followed his eyes. They were each carrying 2 heavy water weights hung on bamboo poles while jogging, as part of training, but while the duo were jogging near the front of the group, not everyone was in the same boat.

Every soldier was huffing and puffing, and right at the back of the group, lagged Silverio and Harith. Harith looked like he was about to pass out. 

Granger watched as Alucard slowed down his pace, till he was right at the back. And right as he got there, Harith fell down to the ground from exhaustion. 

Granger watched as Alucard helped pick up Harith’s water weights and carried them together with his own. They conversed for a bit, Alucard obviously trying to encourage Harith to keep going. Harith got back up on his feet again, and they jogged together. 

Granger shook his head. Alucard seemed to have a soft spot for Harith, but his soft heart wasn’t going to help them survive. 

***

“No… you’ve already won three games!” Valir moans holding his King on the chessboard. Vale laughs at him. 

“Triple kill!” Alucard shouts drunkenly from the ground. He’s lying flat, staring at the stars, while the other men are hanging around outside Vale’s tent. “Surrender!”

“Hey Silverio!” Vale waves at the blonde man walking past, and calls him to come over. He does, although his eyes dart nervously towards each man hanging out. Granger raises an eyebrow but says nothing. 

“Wanna watch me kick Valir’s ass in chess?” Vale laughs, and Silverio grins back weakly, trying to avoid a now-singing Alucard still on the ground.

“I haven’t lost yet!” Valir snaps, although the chessboard looks pretty bad for him. 

“Take your time,” Vale yawns. “You won’t win me anyway.” 

Silverio makes a sympathetic noise at Valir, but now he gazes at the chessboard in contemplation… then moves one of Valir’s piece in front of Vale’s King. 

“Checkmate.” Silverio offers. 

Vale’s mouth dropped open. “What?” Valir says so confusedly, that even Alucard tries to get up to look at the chessboard. 

Vale’s eyes dart around the chessboard… but Silverio is right. 

“I won?” Valir is still confused. “I won!” He jumps up with a victory dance. “I finally won!” 

He catches Silverio’s eye. “You’re not so bad after all, you weirdo!” 

Silverio, who had been grinning at Valir’s victory dance, stopped smiling, and rolled his eyes. 

“Shutdown!” Alucard shouts from the ground. 

“Hey, why don’t you play the next game with Vale?” Valir asks Silverio while Vale grumpily resets the chessboard. 

“Uh, no thanks.” SIlverio backs away too quickly. “I have to…. Uh… wash my legs.”

Silverio disappears as the others stare at his retreating back. No one answers. 

“I take it back.” Valir yawns. “He’s still a weirdo.” 

***

SHUTDOWN 😂😂😂


	4. Part 4

Five people, Granger thinks. We need an elite five-person team, so that we have the best chances of survival.

He and Alucard make two, so they should find three other people, preferably strong in something they lacked. 

Problem was, Alucard wasn’t quite thinking the same way. Somehow he was so distracted, trying to make friends with everyone. 

And he still had a soft spot with Harith, always helping him and letting him hang out with them. In fact, he was in Alucard’s tent right now with them, chatting about picking fruit near his village.

Granger is just impatient for Harith to leave so he and Alucard can start planning again.

“Who’s that guy in Captain Zilong’s tent?” Harith asks.

“What guy?” Alucard is confused. Harith gestures offhandedly towards Zilong’s tent. 

“Some guy just appeared an hour ago and said it was urgent for him to speak to Captain Zilong. He’s got a massive horse with armour!”

Granger and Alucard looked at each other, communicating silently. Then, both of them peered out of their tent towards Zilong’s tent. 

Even in the darkness, they could make out a strange silhouette. A horse was standing outside the tent, a beautiful grey stallion with spots and battle armour. _A warhorse_. 

What was a warhorse (and presumably someone very high in rank) doing at a simple training ground?

Suddenly, they heard murmurs and Zilong’s tent opened. A man in full battle regalia strode out, and when he turned around, Granger gasped when he recognized his face.

“That’s General Yi Sun-Shin!” Alucard hissed, as he pulled Granger’s head back into their tent. “Don’t let them see us!” 

“What is he doing here!?” Granger is astonished. They had fought the last war under General Yi Sun-Shin, right before he was promoted to General. Yi Sun-Shin had trained them, while they protected the land from pirate invasion. 

The pirates had been swooping in left, right and center, taking many lands, but Yi Sun-Shin’s cunning plans managed to distract them, and drive them away. He had somehow done the impossible. Yi Sun-Shin was declared a hero afterwards. 

When he had received his medal, King Aurelius had requested for the man to become a battle strategist for the Imperial Army. Rumour had it that the General had become close to the royal family, including Crown Princess Silvanna. 

“Stay for a drink, old friend.” Captain Zilong offered. 

“I’m afraid I cannot,” the General replied. “I must reach the Northern Pass as quickly as possible and inform Captain Tigreal of what has happened.” 

“He will not be happy to hear the news.” Captain Zilong says grimly. “Wasn’t he also a personal friend of…?” 

“Yes.” General Yi Sun-Shin says sharply. “In fact I’m hoping to find what I’m looking for there.” 

“What!” Zilong said. “You think that perhaps…” 

The General nodded. Zilong exhaled sharply. 

“Keep a lookout.” General Yi Sun-Shin nods to Zilong. “But keep it secret. The throne is now at stake.” 

The _throne?_

Huh. _Interesting._

***

“Another pirate invasion.” Granger offers. Alucard shakes his head doubtfully. 

“Then they would just have sent the General out to the shores instead of coming here.”

“Maybe the King’s dead.” Alucard offers.

“Then **everyone** would know about it.” Granger thinks. “There’s no way they can keep something like that a secret.”

“Maybe not deaaad…. Sick? Kidnapped? Abdicated?” Alucard thinks out loud. 

“Then the crown princess would have been queen.” Granger frowns. “Why is the _throne_ at stake?” 

“Maybe there was an attack on the royal family?” Alucard muses. “One that they tried to keep secret?” he gasped. “Maybe General Yi Sun-Shin attacked them!” 

“Then he wouldn’t have come all this way just to tell Captain Zilong.” Granger rolled his eyes. He glanced at the prone figure sleeping near them. They were waiting for Harith to leave before having this conversation, but he ended up falling asleep in Alucard’s makeshift bed. 

Granger laid on his back to go to sleep. They clearly wouldn’t figure out the answer to this mystery tonight.

***


End file.
